Kingdom of ash
by the4bestgame
Summary: After the battle with Pein Naruto convinces Konan to join the village but with something gained, something is lost. NarutoXKonan ? NarutoXHinata ?
1. Prelude

**Authors Note:** Well then, this is my story. BIG thanks to 1Noir on this site, I met them online and they gave me the confidence to write this, and helped to beta the first bit. Without them and my new beta this story wouldn't be near legible. I plan/hope to have a chapter AT LEAST once every two weeks, sorry for the delay but I have made numerous spelling mistakes in this note so far that you will never see, so feel bad for my betas, please give me a review on how to do better, I doubt this is anywhere near good and I really want feedback. Ratings and follows are nice but if you do anything, give me ideas on how to make it better.

Naruto? Do I own it? Well you see this reminds me of a story from my youth... Wait! Don't go I never owned Naruto just listen to my story!

KONANS POV

"I think I shall believe in you…. Naruto Uzumaki"

My last friend raised his hands to a snake seal.

"Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu"

 _My mind was on a different clock to my body, running through everything that had happened. This child, he had not only destroyed all 6 of Nagato's paths, but he had found the hidden area where they were transmitting, and managed to remove Nagato's unshakable confidence that what he was doing was right, and then he…._

My mind replayed what happened over again. Madara had sent us to get the Jinjuriki of the Nine Tails. We fought the village, trying to find his location and found that he was at the hidden village of the toads. Nagato called a retreat and then used Shinra Tensei to destroy the village.

Then, this child was summoned here. He proceeded to destroy the 6 paths, even when they started to bring them back, he managed to get down to just the deva path, before seeing that girl get killed. He transformed into his nine-tailed-beast form. Nagato tried to trap him in the Chibaku Tensei. He not only escaped, but he managed to control the Kyuubi and take down the deva path. Then he came here and somehow managed to shake Nagato's unbreakable assurance that he was right, so much so that he, he…

 **NARUTO'S POV**

I looked over as her last friend slumped over. Her eyes were glazed over. She wouldn't- or couldn't- respond to me talking. It was almost as if she was hearing me from far away, but couldn't focus on me.  
She muttered to no-one, "This is all wrong this is all so wrong…"

Shaken by what had just occurred, I stood there. I tried to call out to Konan about what was happening. Just moments ago, I had just convinced Pein- no- Nagato, that he didn't have to go through with all this suffering, that there was a better way to peace. When he performed some jutsu, I watched my fellow student slump over and Konan looked on in shock.

The tree they were standing in started to tear apart, paper flying everywhere, causing a whirlwind effect. The paper flew across the room, slicing into his and Nagato's skin. This wasn't what worried me. I looked over to Konan, and saw that she was the epicenter of the paper. All of the paper, it swarmed onto her… she became the center of the maelstrom.

As I watched on in horror, her body started to turn to paper. This paper, it was tainted. A red fire design scrawled across it, before it stopped. The fire design soon turned into a ugly black pattern, covering the other design entirely. I didn't know what was happening to her. With one look at the Paper Maiden's face, I knew she had seen incredible pain and anguish. I had to help her somehow... so on pure instinct, I jumped into the center; a tiger seal on my hands. I started to use my body alongside my clones-clones bodies to contain the distraught girl that was starting to dissipate into paper.

As close as I now was, I could hear her whispering to herself, "Not again, I can't stop it... I can't stop this. I won't stop..."

Hearing how upset she was, I gave her my signature smile as I spoke, my back being battered by hundreds of sharp edges of paper.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm not gonna let you be in pain any more, everything's gonna be fine, believe it!"

We stayed like that for a while, even after the paper storm dissipated. The paper tree that was once there dissolved, leaving them sitting on the ground.

I finally spoke up to her, "So are okay okay now? Your skin was turning black, it didn't look like you had control over your transformation anymore."

Konan smiled, wiping a stray tear from her eyes and replied back to me in a soft tone "Yeah…. I think I'm gonna be okay."

"Well then," I started. "What are you going to do now? Nagato decided to give up the the Akatsuku, and it seems to me that neither of us want to fight each other and cause more pain... so where do you plan on going?" I inquired.

Konan let out a sigh and looked up to see leaves blowing in the wind, "I'm not sure, but don't you have to get back to the hidden leaf?"

"Yeah, but I need to make sure that you're okay. You never got listed as a missing nin, right? You never went on missions for them and you won the war against Hanso, why don't you come back to the hidden leaf, you can help rebuild and-"

I was cut off mid sentence by a dry laugh from Konan.  
"You're sweet, Naruto, but my fate is sealed. I wasn't caught doing anything before, but I helped Pein interrogate people for your location." Konan started to raise her voice, filled with anger. "I killed your fellow villagers. I will be-"

This time it was my turn to interrupt, "I don't care, as I said, I want to forgive people. I'm done holding grudges. I get that sometimes I might have to fight someone, but for the most part, I wanna try forgiving people... not fighting them."

I stood up, extending my hand to help her up, "Now, can we get going, I need to be there when they… when they bury my Sensei."

Upon saying that, Konan looked up at him with a smile on her face, "Naruto, the rinne rebirth jutsu that Nag-n did, it wasn't to cause his rebirth… when used it sacrifices the user's life to bring back a large number of souls. He gave up his life to revive your village, everyone that… perished will be back by now, you can go into sage mode and check."

I let out a laugh and turned my mind to focusing on sage mode "That's great! Now they will have to let you stay in the village, I'll go talk t-" I stopped talking, realising that I was finished with my search. Even from this distance I could sense them all... Kakashi, Sakura, Baa-chan. I thought I sensed two strangely familar chakra signitures, but they vanished in a burst of chakra, and that wasn't was caused me to stop my train of thought anyway.

I moved my focus to try and find that last familiar chakra… but it wasn't there.

"N-no this can't be…." I muttered to myself.

Konan pulled herself to her feet as she looked at me, worried.  
"Naruto, what's the matter?" she asked with concern evident in her voice.

I turned to face her, "Th-that girl that saved me, I can't feel her chakra at all..."


	2. Ruined Village

**Alright, this chapter was late, got held up on the big talking part and needed my betas to save me, then I found I had Tsunade awake for the whole thing and realised she should be comatose, like replace kakashi with Tsunade make Konan sassy-er and have Tsunade punching people and that was the old chapter. Then my second beta quit and my first one got busy** **Clutus** **ended up saving me so BIG thanks to them, go check them out. Thanks for all the follows and favs yall inspire me to keep writing, just hope I can spin a grand tale for yeh, please drop some reviews as well, any questions will be answered so long as they aren't story breaking.**

 **I forgot to say it last time, but I don't own Naruto, or any ramen, or a secret bunker but I guess that doesn't matter.**

 **Konans POV**

I watched the flush of emotions over Naruto's crushing sadness of remembering his dead sensei, the bright look of hope when I got to tell him his friends were alive and he started looking for them, which then turned into a deep fear that created a pit in his stomach, gnawing and taunting his mind as I saw his eyes filling with a painful terror, sweat forming on his brow.

I was conflicted about this Hinata girl being gone, I knew it was petty but I couldn't help but feel a sense of anger and hate to her, I still want to see Naruto's world coming to fruition but it stands that without that girl I would still have Naguto, and I don't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing yet.

"Try- are you sure? From everything we know, you only just got sage mode... did you miss her by mistake?" I asked cautiously, not wanted to cause him any distress.

His only reply was a nod as he jumped towards the village.

With nowhere else to go, and the promise of a potential new home; I applied a transformation jutsu, turning my hair into a brunette color and letting it flow down past my sholders, my eyes melded into a green color and I shrunk my body down just a bit shorter than my usual height before jumping after him.

Despite my attempts to talk, Naruto was silent during the short distance to Konoha. When we arrived, there was a great crowd that had gathered. I pulled myself back, ready to flee and go into hiding... but then I looked down at their faces. They were not faces of an angry mob that had seen through my disguise, but faces full of happiness and the want for celebration for their new hero. I watched as the golden haired savior pushed through towards his sensei Kakashi and spoke up.

"Kakashi has anyone seen Hinata!?" Naruto paniced.

"Hmm? No, she should be around though, even if she died in the fight we got brought back Naruto, I mean it I was dead but something brought me back" The copy nin explained with obliviousness to Naruto's knowledge.

"I know that! But Hinita-chan isn't in the village! When Konan told me Nagato revived them, I checked; I found you and everyone else alive... but no sign of Hinita-chan!" Naruto raised his voice whilst speaking, clearly becoming desperate.

Kakashi's eyes widened at this, the only sign of how deeply shocked he was. The copy nin was overcome with questions, but he turned to Naruto and I, simply to say one thing.

"You two, follow me, somewhere private" He exclaimed, his voice beginning to crack.

Whilst we were jumping to the Hokage mountain, I watched Nagato's fellow student as thoughts and feelings crossed his face. I assumed they were about ways to rid of me, as well as how to get his beloved Hinata-chan back.

As we got closer to the forrest the copy nin drew back, so she was in between me and him,

"So, are either of you going to tell me whats going on hm?" Kakashi inquired, shooting the two a suspicious glare.

"Well you see Kakashi of the Sharingan," I started as I moved closer to Naruto and him, "after Naruto fou-" In a instant Kakashi was in front of me, no sign of him ever not being there apart from the sharp gust of wind. My eyes widened as I gasped in shock, staring as my world contorted with blood red and shades of crimson from the Sharingan.

* * *

 **I woke up, my head groggy and unable to feel anything or move, probally a side effect from the genjutsu that will wear of soon, and the lack of movment must be from my own situations mirroring… Narutos? Why would his sensei have him tied up as well!. I expected to be tied up, Naruto, however, I was not expecting to be in the same position as myself. He too, was tied up with a piece of paper, probably a chaka suppression seal on his head, but still knocked out.**

Taking the time to look around the room, I saw that it's a nondescript old shack, filled with many exquisite books and scrolls. Different weapons and ninja tools were stored in jars or hung up on the wall, with medical supplies mixed among them. To add, there was an unhealthy amount of sake and pure cash just laying around.  
I was broken from my musings by the copy nin walking back into the room. I turned up my eyes to glare at him and spoke.

"Well then, you must be able to see through this transformation with. I must say, you have quite a startling genjutsu. I'm glad to see you make good use of that eye from your friend. You must be so happy he died, he finally did something use-"

I went on, seeing how long it would take for him to snap… hopefully breaking the wall behind me or showing Naruto what his village trains people to be like. However, whilst I did get the reaction I desired, a slap came down and I was slammed against the wall. Hard.

I felt nothing as I hit the wall, I expected it to fall apart, but it held strong- not a crack, dent or hole in sight.

"Do _not_ , speak about Obito.I don't care whether the brat is infatuated with you or even trusts you in the slightest bit!. If you want to use the name of _my_ friend, you are going to _earn_ that right, something you don't do by insulting his sacrifice, say what you like about me and my choices but what he did stays out of it." The normally calm jonin snapped as I saw the fury of a man who has been through war as a child and lost everything.

I smiled up at him as I spoke "Of course, mighty Copy nin of the Leaf… shall I begin to tell you what happened to lead me to your village with one of your students, both of us coming on our free will?"

The copy nins response came in a deep growl "Talk."

"Well, after your Shinobi," I started, loving the look on her face when referring to Naruto as that title, "found Nagato, he proceeded to not fight us, but to ask why we did this, why we were going to hurt so many people. My friend told him that it was the fault of the 5 "great" villages, who go around starting wars and causing devastation to the smaller villages. Luckily for you, your Shinobi was able to convince him and me of a better path and he…. he…." I continued, my rage fuelling me to cause trouble for her, just until I got to what happened with Nagato.

"He what? I need to full story here. Unless you want me to hand you over to anko for an hour, though I _do_ have a habit of being late," He stated, his face already back to the calm and lazy nature that hid his intent from me. "Hm, that better not be a technique to try and escape, if it is its not going to work you know?" he sighed as he stared me down.

As I wondered what Technique he was talking about, Naruto woke from his unconsciousness. His eyes scanned over the room, until they passed me they lit up with panic.

I didn't look _that_ bad, did I?

"Kakashi! What are you doing to her?! They helped save the village! And look what you've done to her!" he shouted at him as he struggled to get out of the restraints.

What she he done to me? I might look a bit upset but that's all?

" _Naruto._ She is an enemy to the village. She attacked and killed people all over the village just to find out where you were so she could capture and kill you." The copy nin answered back casually.

I knew I would never be accepted into the village, as nice as Naruto is and as much as he tries to help, this is the hidden leaf, I'm going to be torchered, my mind stripped away and stuck down in a forgotten hole,Its nice to see that Naruto isn't all talk and that he did at least try to stand up for me but that won't matter when I'm stripped of all dignity as they search my mind for secrets I don't know.

"She surrendered peacefully! She didn't attack me once! Can you not give her a chance?! Look at what you're doing to her, did you even _try_ asking her politely before you did that?" Naruto shouted at her.

Okay, what is this thing that's worrying Naruto so much? I can't feel anything- wait, no... I can't feel _anything_ at all! This isn't good, what's happening?!

"What are you talking about! Why can't I feel anything"!" I exclaimed with a worried shout.

"It's the black paper, Konan, you're covered in it!" Naruto answered.

"Either of you in the mood to tell me what's happening?" Queeried the copy nin.

"I DON'T KNOW, HELP ME!" I returned with panic, I was becoming restless, far too worried. How the hell couldn't I feel anything?! Why did I have to be stuck with this curse!

"Calm down Konan, everything is going to be okay… believe it!" Naruto answered, with his signature smile.

"How can you say that!? Your Sensai is about to throw me out the village so that Madara can kill me!" I screamed at him, consumed with fear. The copy nins emotionless mask broke for a moment and I saw him tense his muscles, mentally steeling himself to kill me I assume. I supposed that would be a good thing, this way Naruto might see how evil the villages are, and it would mean less time spent waiting for Madara to come and kill me.

"MADARA?!" They both exclaimed

"You don't know a single thing about this do you?! Just my luck, how can I even hope to be safe here if you don't know what you're fighting!" I cried out in fear

"Kakashi!, if she agrees to give us all the information she has and swears to protect the village baa-chan can swear her in as a citizen right!" Naruto begged at his mentor, begged, for me? It all seems so disjointed.

"Well yes, but this person wanted to /kill/ you, and your fellow villagers, Naruto they finally trust you, do you want to give all of that away for someone you just met!" The cyclopsian joinin answered as we both watched in anticipation of Naruto's answer. I watched his face as he steeled himself to break the promise he made to me.

"Alright then… Where will she he living, with me I guess?" Naruto answered earnestly, not a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Naruto… you don't have to do this for her, you owe her nothing!" The copy nin told him in a panic

"Of course I do! I made a promise and I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way!" He replied immediately.

"Alright then" The copy nin spoke with a sigh "Konan, do you agree to tell Konoha everything you know about other villages or organisations planning against us and our allies, in exchange for safety in this hidden village" He finished, it was clear how much this annoyed him, to see Naruto give so much up in his eyes, but as a Shinobi he had to do what was best for the village, I would just have to be careful not to break any rules, even minor ones, as to not give them a chance to kick me out.

I turned to Naruto and answered with a smile. "I do, shall I begin now?"

The hokage sighed at my comment before she herself answered "Yes, tell us everything"

I then spent my time explaining everything I knew about our plan, how Madara approached us when we were weakest, how the tailed beasts had a bigger purpose that I was never allowed to know, how Madara would be training Saskue to become his second coming, using any means necessary, by the end of it I looked up to see Naruto smiling down at me.

"What is it? I just told you that an ancient and evil shinobi is going to try and kill you, take over the world, and turn your friend into a second version of himself" I questioned at him

"Yeah, but your alright! The black paper on your skin went away whilst you were telling us all of that, so now we still have to beat the akatsuki like always, but not we know who is leading it, you said Madara is that tobi guy that stopped us from getting to Saskue right?" He smiled at me.

I sighed at his optimism, but I was glad that black paper had gone, it almost never shows up and to have it do so twice in one day is worrying, from what I can tell it's a side effect of my ability to change into paper, I don't know how it happened but one day I woke up with a burning pain on my back and ever since then I haven't aged and I have been able to change into paper, back when I first got it I couldn't control it at all but now I can control it in all situations other than intense fear. Realising I hadn't replied yet I spoke up "Yes, he can only remain intangible for a total of 10 minutes of time, and he will be looking to take the eyes from Naguto so he can have the Rinnegan, and he has taken a great deal of interest in you Naruto"

"I need to send you to interrogation to make sure you haven't lied or omitted anything now, we wouldn't want false information now would we?" The copy nin told me without a shred of mercy in his voice.

"Of course Kakashi, standard procedure we can't have _any_ different treatment for me than someone else in my position" I spoke with cation, ready and able to fight the verbal war if this Jonin is going to attempt it.

The copy nin sighed and spoke with exacerbation "Well, I can't let you know where we are, so its time to put you two under again."

Naruto turned to him with a panicked look on his face "Now there Sensai! You don't need to-" Before he could finish the cyclops pulled down the cover over his second eye and enveloped Naruto in a genjutsu.

"Alright, now want to tell me about the curse mark on your back?" Kakashi spoke without much force, but the look in his eyes showed this was not a question I could refuse.

I sighed out my answer to him "I'm not sure on all of the details myself, after me and… Nagato joined Madara and turned the akatsuki into a group of violence, I had a nightmare. For three days I was held somewhere against my will as something was burnt into my back, according to… my friend… I was in a coma for the three days, after I woke up I could turn my entire body into paper and I stopped aging, my body has been frozen at 16 ever since then and I… lose control if I get angry or sad. I'v tried over and over to get rid of it, but even if I let the piece of paper it's on get destroyed, the mark just shows back up, though not without pain, its like I'm being branded."

"You seem quite willing to share a story that you wouldn't even mention before, I hope your not lieing to me about it," As kakashi spoke this he picked up Naruto and get ready to carry him.

I let out a dry laugh and answered him, though he probably already knew what I was about to say "You know as well as I do that I just didn't want Naruto to know I'm a freak, I promise you this much spooky white hair guy, I want to make living here work, I don't like the 5 villages but the path Naruto has shown me is a better one than the one I was on, I'm not going to throw this away and I'm not going to let someone take it from me either, so go put me under with that eye of yours, lets get this done with so I can start my new life." I looked up at the sharingan wielder and stared him down, as my old world died and bled red, ready for my new one.

 **Naruto? Own it? Psh I'm some nerd with a keyboard, not some nerd with ideas.**

 **Heres a little spoiler for the next chapter, as I kept you waiting so long**

 **Naruto's POV**

I woke up in my bed with a start, "Do that! I'm sure we can talk!... Oh" I finished, rubbing the back of my head as I realized I just shouted that out.

I skipped breakfast so I could go see what I could do around the village, and make sure Konan was alright. I raised my hands to make my signature seal, and 10 clones appeared


	3. Trouble in the air

**Chapter 3**

 **Naruto? Own it? Psh I'm some nerd with a keyboard, not some nerd with ideas.**

 **Naruto's POV**

When I came to my head was spinning, making it a pain to figure out where I was. It took longer than it should have for me to remember the familiar setting, from the old cracked walls and that terrible poke I felt from a spring everytime I tried to move. I was home.

Breakfast wasn't a priority for me this morning, instead I had to get out of here and find Konan, I had no idea where she was or what they were doing to her. I raised my hands to make my signature seal, and with a massive plume of smoke and a gust of wind, 1000 clones appeared.

"You all know what to do, right" I shouted at… Myself

"That's right, boss," Came the chorus, before dispatching into the village.

Looking around the village as I tried to find Konan, it was in a sorry state. Most of the village couldn't even be called that anymore, it was a hole, crushed by the weight of its enemies, of my enemies. Growing up was never the best experience, but I still did it here and to see it all gone… Looking past the crater that was now most of my home, on the edge of the village buildings were still broken down and fires kept starting up from cookers powered by elemental tags going off, whilst Nagato revived everyone, people trapped under rubble or with lethal wounds still must of died, and Tsunade was nowhere to be seen.

Thinking about it, I didn't even know where Konan was, Kakashi Sensei just put me under genjutsu and I woke up at home. I didn't get it, sure it was some secret base, but why couldn't he trust me! I didn't want to think too big of myself but I saved the village. The only reason I was late is because for some reason Tsunade didn't send off the messenger toad and I still managed to take out of the pains with help from Hinata and Katsuyu. I didn't see why he couldn't trust Konan either, after I talked to him, Nagato revived the entire village and she could've stopped him, I didn't get what I had to do to prove myself!

Closing my eyes I focused on emptying my mind, letting nature chakra flow into me as I got my sage mode back, my eyes feeling the familiar markings on top of them. Focusing through the village I found her walking through the village with Kakashi and Sakura. Now knowing where to go I started towards them with my clones working on saving as many people from under the rubble.

I jumped down in front of Konan, Kakashi Sensei and Sakura with a smile, my sage mode already faded away from the small burst I used to find her.

"Hi Sakura" I shouted out "Are you and Konan getting along?" I asked out, as my pink haired friend glared at me.

"Sakura, whats wrong? What did I d-" I Tried to say, but I was cut off as she slammed her fist into me, sending me rocketing back into a tree with a thud.

"You brought an enemy into the village Naruto! BAKA." shouted Sakura as she ran over to me again.

"Now S-Sakura-Chan! N-no need to act rashly" I stammered out, my head pounding from the impact with the tree. "She helped she is helping the village and." I went to continue, but was cut short as I rolled out the way of another punch from my rage filled teammate.

"Oh, and how do I know she isn't tricking us." She shouted as her fist slammed through the tree, toppling it with the single punch, sending splinters of wood flying through the air. Before I even had a chance to react she was on me again with a power punch in the gut she sent me into the air and followed up with a downward punch that slammed me so hard into the ground it knocked all of the wind out of me. The tree had hit the ground just as I did, making a large thud that combined with the sound of Sakura's hit sending shockwaves through the ground.

"Sakura," I wheezed in a feeble attempt to reclaim myself, "I talked with her and Nagato… He saved the village in the end..." I coughed out as she stood over the indent she made in the ground with my body.

"Oh, I already know, just wanted to give you a taste of what will happen if you're wrong about this." She called behind her as she walked back to Kakashi.

I heard someone running over as I tried to get up, and was surprised to see Konan there instead of Kakashi, I took her hand as she pulled me from below.

"Why didn't you help before! Sakura-Chan hurts when she punches you, yah know." I shouted out once I was free of the hole in the ground.

"I'm sorry! I don't wanna risk attacking." She fumed at me, "Your sensei has already said I'm here on your good will, and that might not mean anything if this new Hokage doesn't care for you, and Kakashi seems to think that he doesn't" She continued, leaving me puzzled.

"Huh? What do you mean the new Hokage, I felt Baa-chans chakra when I was searching for you? And with what Nagato did she would be fine anyway, right?" I asked her, not sure what could be wrong with Baa-chan.

"You just ran straight here didn't you?" Konon asked as she tried to stop herself from laughing. "The 'great' fifth Hokage is in a coma after using too much chakra to protect the village from Nagato and I. No one knows when she will wake up, so the copy-nin said that someone was taking over, but he won't tell me who, because of village secrecy." The paper maiden explained.

"HUH! So what if I ran right here! And don't worry, I'll go ask who the new hokage is!" I yelled.

But before I could go ask Kakashi, I heard Kiba's voice calling out to me from behind.

"Oi, Naruto! Isn't that the lady that attacked us? What are you doing acting all buddy-buddy with her." Kiba barked out as he and Akamaru skidded to a halt with a cloud of dust rising up at their feet.

"It's fine! She is working with the village to help us now, which reminds me, Konan what happened to Hinata? She wasn't there when I searched the village, remember?" I asked, calming down a bit.

Kakashi interrupted before Konan could say anything, "Hm, we've been looking for her Naruto, but apparently that tobi guy who blocked our way from Saskue has some serious potential for transporting people, We also have Kabuto scurrying around who would love to get his hands on her I'm sure, or It could be the hidden cloud or some bandits looking to pick up the bounty. Basicly theres no-way of knowing who has her."

"What! What's the new Hokage busy doing? I'll go tell them to get Hinata-Chan back!" I called back, pumping chakra into my legs as I got ready to jump off to find who and where this new hokage was.

Before I could jump off Akamaru barked out at me as Kiba spoke. "That's what I came to tell you! Stay calm, but the new Hokage is a guy named Danzo. The first thing hs done is to declare Sasuke a missing nin."

Me and Sakura had the same reaction, "WHAT!"

I braced my legs to jump, hearing this not doing anything other than spurring me onwards, as Konan made a small frown besides me I spoke up, "If he thinks I'll just take that lying down he's wrong yah know!"

Sakura joined in with me, speaking again as she prepared to jump off "Yeah, if he wants us to just be quiet about this I will make sure he is sorely dissapointed"

"Stop Naruto, Sakura." Ordered Kakashi, "That isn't what he thinks, what he thinks and wants is for you to do just that, and confront him, like it or not he's the Hokage now, at least for a little, and he would love nothing more than to lock up Naruto and Miss Konan here, and he will be able to do that if you rush in and make a scene." he finished, a stern look on his face staring me down.

"Then I won't just barge in! I'll go in calmly and beg for him to reconsider!" I argued back.

"Better plan, but just talking back to the hokage as a genin could get you locked up for a few days, and Danzo will make sure those few days turn into weeks and then months for the smallest infractions." Kakashi countered, "Plus, it's only because of Tsunades trust in you that Saskue wasn't already labeled as a missing nin, you don't have that pull with Danzo, he just sees you as a Jinjuriki and a war asset and Konan is just a dumb of information to be used and then disposed off, is that what you want?" The Jonin finished.

Konon also joined in the argument saying "Naruto, I know you think your be able to convince this guy easily after you managed to convince… Nagato, but this Danzo man is waiting on you to do it, he just wants an excuse for it, we both have to be careful right now"

"So what! Hinata-chan is missing, Jiraiya is Dead, and Saskue is being hunted down, can I not do anything!" I cried out.

Kakashi was the one who answered, "Sai works with Danzo, as a Jonin of the village I can't encourage you to act like scum and break the rules, but if you don't want to abandon your friend or worse, you would want to start there, not that you need to know that." and with that, he winked and shunshin away.

Kiba, surprisingly, was the first to talk "So uh, you guys are gonna go look for Sai now right?"

I replied, saying "Duh! I just need to figure out where Konan should go."

Kiba sighed "I get it, if she joins you Danzo can use it against her easily, I'll take her to meet the other rookies, just get Hinata back, you got it!?"

I smiled " 'Corse I will! I promise I'm gunna get her back safe and I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way! Dattebayo!"

Kiba sighed as Akamaru turned around "Come on Konan, lets go introduce you to the others if you're going to be hanging around us."

With that Sakura turned to me "Alright lets get going then!"

And we both jumped off to find Sai

We found Sai by a river, walking along, he gave us a wave when he saw us and we walked to close the gap between us.

"OI Sai! We need to talk with you!" I shouted out to him.

"Yeah, we need to know what you know about Danzo." Continued Sakura.

"Thats impossible." Sai simply replied.

"What! Don't tell me you've joined his side now that he is Hokage." Sakrua replied with anger flooding her tone.

"I thought you abandoned working for him!" I joined in.

"Please understand, It is not that I do not want to, but that I cannot, see." Said spoke calmly as he stuck out his tongue, revealing that it has been tattooed with chakra ink. "If I try to talk about Danzo this curse mark will spread across my body, causing me to be unable to move or talk, and if I try to get past it…."

"What happens?" Sakura and I asked

"I die." Sai finished, without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"What!" Came the response from me and Sakura.

"This is the case for all in the foundation, this mark prevents us from speaking out." Sai continued.

"That- There's being cautious but doing that to your own men…?" Sakura gasped out.

"Lord Danzo and the foundation keep this village safe, it is unsavory tactics such as these that has averted many a crisis inside of the village." Sai stated simply.

"Hey Hey If they want to keep this village safe, what is he doing attacking Saskue" I pointed out.

"I'm sorry, that is the first I have heard of Saskue being hunted down." Sai replied.

As sai said this a new voice called out from behind them as two figure jumped out, a guy and a girl, with the girl pointing her sword at us. "You're the one that's been following us! And your friends with that monster Saskue?! Tell us what you know about him!"

I wasted no time, grabbing Sais sword and using it to parry off the sword that was pointed at me, I moved my hand up to make half the symbol of my shadow clones then blocked the elbow strike from the guy to push my hand to complete the symbol. As 3 of my shadow clones sprung into life the two ninjas shouted at each other not to kill us, my first shadow clone appeared to block the girls blade as she swung again and the other two jumped off for a surprise attack. With her sword trapped I heard Sakura and Sai kick up the dirt behind me to jump into action, Sakura dived left around the two enemy nin whilst Sai went right, Sai tried to slash at the guy with a Kunin but he dodged getting in the way of Sakura to kick her back, I ran back to catch her as they dispelled my first shadow clone.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you alright!" I asked as I caught her.

As Sakura looked up she saw something. "Judging by their head bands their cloud nin." she winced out.

Sai took out a scroll and quickly twirled his brush across it to throw a swarm of inky black spiders, their hissing filling the air. The guy cleaved through them as he got his sword out in one motion and the girl got rid of them easily as well, but they served their purpose of distracting them as my shadow clone came itn with two swirling balls of energy calling out the attack-.

"RASSENGAN!" Shouted my clone, but a swift sword to the chest dispelled him before he could do anything. Sai jumped back to us as me and Sakura stood back up and the two cloud nin jumped back onto a river.

The guy called out to us in the break of the fight. "Why are you fighting for this guy! He attacked our village, are you working with him? Is that why you were following us? I bet this is a trap, you never intended to help us find the Akatsuki at all!"

Hearing this I was shocked beyond speech, luckily Sakura called back what I was thinking. "What are you talking about! Naruto came straight over to us and this is the first time we've seen you! And why would we help the Akatsuki!"

This time the girl called back to us. "We saw that Naruto guy all over town looking at us, we couldn't get away from him! And you seem to be perfectly willing to defend one of their members, so you tell us why you wouldn't work for them!"

Getting my voice back I called out to them. "Saskue isn't part of akatsuki! What are you guys talking about!"

The girl looked shocked as she called out to me. "Don't play dumb! Your friend attacked our master wearing their outfit! We have no way to know if our master is even still alive and you're sitting here defending the traitor to your own village even after that!"

I was to stunned to talk and this time so was Sakura, but the male called out to break through our silence. "You leaf village shinobi let another of your rogue nin rome free and look what happened, he attacked our village and took the Raikage's little bro! So he sent us here to pick up the slack and your Hokage gave us permission to hunt down the Uchiha brat to get our revenge!"

I thought this information over in my mind. "Saskue abducted their master? But why! If he's apart of the akatsuki now he must of been a jinjuriki… but Saskue being apart of the akatsuki… how far have you fallen and how many will you make want revenge against you…"

I spoke up, resolved to do what I promised to Nagato. "So what you're going to get your revenge on Saskue? Well then someone from our village that's friends with him will come after you!"

They both looked at me with furious anger burning in their eyes and the guy spoke up. "So what! Are you threatening us!"

I shouted back at them. "No! I don't want any of this revenge! You kill Saskue, we kill you, your friends kill us, It! Won't! Stop!"

The girl called back to me. "So you want us to give up on our master! Just let them have him?!"

I called back to them. "Yes! No! Maybe! I don't have the answers for you but I don't want to continue this cycle of hatred! Are you sure it was Saskue?"

The girl scoffed as she called out at me with anger. "You think we're that sloppy? His face matched the database, though not a bingo book as you didn't tell anyone about him!, and he had the Uchiha family crest and the Akatsuki cloak!"

I opened my mouth to shout back, but Sakura couldn't take it anymore and burst out in tears. "Why Saskue! Why are you doing this! Why won't you come back! Why? Why! WHYYYY!" As she said the last part the pounded her fists on the ground that was quickly being dampened by her tears.

As I tried to console her Sai spoke up. "Why do you require questioning these two? Did Danzo-Sama not supply you with the information we possess on the akatsuki?"

"Oh he did, but seeing your blonde friend spying on us, then hearing him talking about Saskue we took matters into our own hands to figure out everything we could!" Called out the girl.

"You can't just expect us to sit still and wait whilst our beloved master could be being torchered or worse! What if they are trying to turn him against us with some sinister jutsu!" Continued the guy.

I thought back as to my own words when Ero-sennin died, seeing the echo of the revenge I went to take against Nagato and Konan and spoke up to try and stop this. "Your masters a Jinjuriki right?

They looked back at me, seemingly shocked at the sudden change in the conversation. "Yeah! How did you know that! Are you a spy!" Called out the guy in what I was now releasing to be another load of paranoia.

I called back to them, ignoring the paranoid ramblings. "I'm also a Jinjuriki, I know what it's like, and trust me, the akatsuki take the Jinjuriki alive, they need us for something. So before you go hunting down Saskue, go rescue your master"

The girl and the boy looked really happy at this and turned to each other as the guy spoke up. "Are you sure? Are you really really sure?!"

The girl didn't seem to be so sceptical as usual as she cheered out. "I knew out master wouldn't be taken down so easily!"

I spoke up again to seal the deal and get them away from distressing Sakura more. "I'll come with you to help you take on the akatsuki and save your master, and I'll tell you everything I know about them"

As I said that Sakura looked up at me with tears staining her hurt filled eyes, but I had to do this to get them away from her.

The girl called out to me. "Oi! Blondie, you seem to know what's going on here now, I'm Karui and this is Omoi, how about you come with us to talk about that information."

"Alright." I said with a sigh. "Let's get going."

Hey! I'm doing the A/N Down here now, this way you've JUST read the story, so telling you to follow, fav and review might do more, and talking about reviews I got my second one, and it's the first one that's a thing I can respond to! So to respond to that,

Tom80: Don't worry, she will be used as more than just a "Now I can ship these two", I have plans In motion to screw with people :D.

I also wanna thank the other writers that have been helping me, and encourage you to read their stories so for today, Obvious Pseudonym O'Flaherty is writing chasing the shadow, I highly recommend you check it out :D

So the second half of this story is probably a lot worse, it took so long because I'm terrible at communicating with my beta writer, because of this I'm just gunna post it, best way for me to get better - however this means I'll need a lot more communication so you guys can tell me what to improve.


	4. Bugged

Alright, it's another chapter, another day, and yet I still don't own any fishcake for my ramen.

Konan's POV

I followed as the boy known as Kiba took me over to the group of Naruto's friends that seemed to have taken a break from… repairing the damage down to the village… by me and my friend…

"Kiba correct?" I spoke up as we got closer to the group.

He sighed out as he responded to me. "Yes?"

"You are friends with the Hinata girl that likes Naruto right?" I questioned.

"Why do you wanna know? Are you gathering information on us for when you go back to your team!" He growled back at me.

"I just wanted to know more about the village, I thought if I started asking about clans you would think the same as you just did." I explained calmly, knowing that getting mad at this boy wouldn't do me any good.

"Whatever, yeah she has always seemed to like him, but I'll make her notice me!" He barked out.

"She has always liked him? I was under the impression Naruto was quite alone whilst he grew up?" I questioned

"Well she gets all nervous and cute whenever Naruto is mentioned, or nearby… Why do you think Hinata was taken?" He asked suddenly.

"Bit of a jump there, but I think it might be Kabuto, Orochimaru had quite a few subjects with kekkei genkai, so it makes sense that the little cockroach is doing the same." I answered, happy to be questioned for something that wasn't mine or Nagato's fault for once.

"Alright, anyway this is where the rest of the guys were when we got the news and I ran off to talk to Naruto and Sakura." He announced as I saw the small group sitting on and around some piles of lumber cut into rectangles and piles up in pyramids.

The first person I saw was a slightly overweight child resting his weight upon the shaven logs that would be used to rebuild the village, or some of them rather, he was wearing a red cloth suit with armour plates for added defence on his upper arms and legs as well as his chest, having the same kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_ ) on the front. His forehead protector was shown prominently in its normal position with red cloth behind it and he had studs in his ears, sitting next to him was a girl with another ponytail, this time tied lower with some of the platinum blonde locks covering one of her sharp blue eyes, with a short royal purple blouse that came up to her neck, she had fish net pads on her elbows and knees and a pair of shorts made of the same material below a black skirt that was itself under an open-front purple apron like skirt. She was curiously missing her forehead protector as well as having a bandage on her upper thigh of her right leg. Whilst those two sat on the unconstructed houses the third of them was leaning against a piece of fencing, he was quite tall, with shoulder length shadow black hair tied upwards into a ponytail and his brown eyes were just trailing across the clouds, he wore what I recognised as the dusty-green Konoha chunin vest with all its pockets and a pair of no-nonsense trousers with a wrapping of cloth around his right leg in the same place as the girl.

The Inuzuka ram over to meet them, calling out as he got close. "Oi guys, I told Naruto and Sakura, but look who they had with them."

The collection of the three of them looked over and focused in my direction with looks of confusion with the girl calling out. "Huh, Who's she? I've never seen her before?"

Before I could speak up a fourth person that I hadn't seen before stepped out from behind the logs and spoke. "I can answer that, this is because I fought her with my family where she tried to kill us"

The boy that stepped out wore a mysterious long trench coat with a hood that was a dusty gray colour with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, nothing else could really be made out with his outfit covering him, I couldn't even see a forehead protector but I did recognize him and I knew it meant I was in trouble.

The boy wearing red spoke up to say. "Huh? Why would Naruto be hanging around with someone who was fighting the village, maybe she was being controlled"

Before I could correct them the girl chimed in. "Yeah, that makes sense, Naruto wouldn't be hanging out with someone that attacked us otherwise right?"

The boy in the trench coat was about to speak over me again when the one lazing around in the back called out. "How about we let her speak, she seems to want to talk and watching you guys not let her is troublesome"

The boy in red and the girl looked sheepish and apologies. "Sorry Shikamaru and sorry… uhm what's your name?"

With all of them staring at me with gazes crossing from accusing to curiosity. "My name is Yutaka Konan and I was working with Nagato to collect the tailed beasts and… no I wasn't forced into it, Naruto came to us and instead of fighting us he showed Nagato a better way to fix the world… that's why he revived your villagers."

"WHAT." Shouted the chubby boy, girl and the boy named Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry, he thought- we thought it was the only way to save the world" I explained

"Oh and that's supposed to make up for it is it? Oh sorry I killed your friends and family I realized that's a bad thing to do, my bad." Shouted Kiba

"No, of course it doesn't make up for it, but I want to, we did it for peace, he gave up his life because of Naruto's argument." I replied.

"So the guy that did all of this died for it and you just decided that meant you were fine to live here? Guess again." The girl replied.

"You're not listening to me are you? Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, I don't wish to fight." I said, turning around to leave.

But as I turned around I found a wall of bugs from the boy with the sunglasses blocking my path to leave, that circled around me and closed in on a dome, I could use Jutsu to get out but I knew doing that would only make me look worse.

"Whats this for? I just want to leave you be but you're keeping me here." I called out to them.

"I setup my bugs to block your escape, this is because I knew you would try to run and we are going to take you to the hokage." The bug user spoke in monotone.

"Nice job Shino!" Shouted out the boy and girl whos names I didn't know.

"Tsk, I don't think we should take her to the hokage, Naruto let her into the village and the Hokage could make things troublesome by pinning it all on him." Shikamaru argued.

"So what we just let her go around the village until she attacks someone." Kiba contered.

"I don't think Shikamaru is saying that Kiba, just that we can't get Naruto in trouble after what he did for us, even IF he left a mess to clean up" The girl put forth.

"I do not believe we should let her off easily just because Naruto did Ino, this is because Naruto still thinks he can save Saskue even when he is trying to kill him." Shino explained.

"What so we just ignore that Naruto trusts her, sure he wants to bring Saskue back but he wouldn't put us in danger, what if we're overreacting." The fatter boy chimed in.

"Can I make a suggestion." I asked.

"NO!" Shouted everyone back at me.

"So we can't take her to the hokage but we can't leave her be, troublesome, I have a plan though, Shino can you attach some bugs to her and tell them to attack her and find us if she tries to attack anyone." Explained Shikamaru.

"I would rather not, this is because to I would be going around the hokage and I would rather not give him reason to turn on me." Shino said.

"Alright then, have the bugs route back to me, it could've been anyone from your clan even if he does figure out that bugs were used, and I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't." Shikamaru sighed.

I assumed Shino nodded but I couldn't see through the bugs, but a few of them few down and latched onto me. Once they had done that I spoke again. "So do you trust me enough to talk to me now? Or at least to let me leave?"

The bugs dissipated and I saw the fatter boy standing there as he started to talk. "Hey I'm Akimichi Chōji, the girl is Yamanaka Ino, this guy is Nara Shikamaru, pointing to the boy with his brown pony tail, the one with the dog is Inuzuka Kiba and his dog is Akamaru, and finally Aburame Shino is the one with the bugs."

"Well it's nice to be formally introduced to all of you, and you have my word, however little that means, that I don't want to cause trouble, I don't deserve this second chance but Naruto… he really doesn't want to give up on people, I want to help him with that like I wanted to help Nagato to fulfill his goal." I explained.

"So I take it Nagato is Pein's real name?" Asked the Nara.

"Yes, it takes a bit of explaining but let me tell you roughly how we fell down our dark path…" I started.

And there we go guys, another chapter done! I wanna start getting these out quicker and quicker after the long break, but that is going to be a bit of quantity over quality which I don't like. Rest assured every chapter will have been proof read and done to the best of my abilities but without 1Nior thats going to be alot lower, at least until I get better at writing, but that's why I'm doing it faster, to get to the point where I can write better. Please leave a review for how I should improve and if you have any theories as to what my plans for Hinata and Konan are.

I would like to recommend Blindsided by twice the trouble, it's a Naruto story where he gets blinded at the start… it has some really funny moments and they use the blindness well, in my opinion at least so go check it out!


	5. Four Kage-Ing

I own no whirlpools, oh I mean Naruto :).

Narutos POV

I stumbled into the village center with Sai helping me walk, after the cloud nins took my aside to talk about Saskue I found I just couldn't betray him like that, the only thanks I got for my friendship is a beating at the hands of the girl. Not that I fought back, if by taking her blows I can help their anger about Saskue I'd do it a hundred times over.

"Naruto, what happened to you!" I heard Konan call out.

"Oh this? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I winced, turning around to see Konan.

"Was it the villagers? I hoped that with you saving them their hate would start to go…" Konan trailed off.

"No! Don't worry, Some cloud nin came looking for Saskue… apparantly he joined your old group… I'm gunna go after that leader to stop him from killing Saskue" I said, hoping to reassure her of my wellbeing.

"Naruto…" She said softly. "You can't push yourself this far. The nine tails may heal your body but if you keep going out on a limb for people your going to loose all the good will that people have for you." Konan finished

"You also benefited from Narutos kindness, would you not have him do so?" Sai said, monotone as ever.

"I can't just leave behind Saskue, and Hinata is still out there somewhere. I don't want to lose anyone but Ero-sensei and Haku are already gone, so I'll save and protect as many as I can." I assured them.

As we kept walking, we came to some tents, where I heard Kakashi and Yamato Sensei inside one of them, which we entered.

"-promised, with both Saskue and Konan the Akatski has many hooks that they can pull on" Yamato was saying.

"Yamato Sensei, Kakashi Sensei. Naruto was beaten up by two cloud nins" Sai spoke, before I could get a word in.

"Mhm, we know already." Smiled Kakashi

"The raikage wants to hunt down Saskue and kill him!" I cried out.

"Yes, We're aware." Kakashi said, sounding bored.

"You watched it all didn't you spooky." Deadpaned Konan.

"Not quite, Pakkun and the other dogs are spread around the village, having two random nin enter the town was enough to follow them." Yawned Kakashi.

Konan glared at Kakashi for a moment, before manipulating her paper jutsu to pull the bandages over from a medicine box, as she dressed my wounds she looked worried as the conversation resumed.

"Well do you know where the Raikage is!" I asked, putting thoughts of Konan besides for a bit.

"Mhm, I heard there will be a sumet of the five kage soon, but I belive we have a better way of finding him, right Yamato?" Kakashi asked.

"I can track but-" Yamato started.

"Wonderful, Sai can you come with me for a moment?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Yes Kakashi Sensei." Came the reply with a bow, as they both walked out.

"So, how are we gunna track them! Do you have some super cool Jutsu like ino to get in their minds? Do you have a summon thats even better for tracking than Pakkun? Can you make us invisible and just follow them" I asked, excited to do a relatively normal tracking mission for once.

"Not quite, you two wait here, I'll go plant something on them." Said Yamato simply.

"Some sort of strange seal?" I asked

"No, a plant." And with that he sushinined away.

A/N

SO, IT HAS BEEN A WHILE.

I'm incredibly sorry about that, I have mental health problems but thats no excuse and I won't use it as one.

Quite simply I got de-motivated, I hit a wall where I couldn't find where I was in cannon and I stalled because of it, big thanks to the people who followed and favorited. The emails I get from that I keep in my inbox until I guilt myself into making one. I hope it was decent and I hope to get more out.

Until then, Follow, Favorite and …. Freview?


	6. Testing Time

Konans POV

We were well on our way, trailing the cloud nin by seeds that Yamato had placed in their boots. It was me, Naruto, Spooky white hair, and Yamato. The weather had gotten cold so everyone had donned white ponchos.

What was strange is that my control over my paper jutsu had gotten worse and whilst normally I didn't have to fear the elements or even things like hunger, I too was wrapped up in one of the white ponchos for warmth. I was starting to worry that the cursed mark on my back was running out of power, would that be a good or a bad thing even?

I didn't want to bother Naruto with it though, he should be a hero to the village, and whilst to many he is, lots of them look at his act of letting me go and then live amongst them as a sign that he wasn't to be trusted.

I was shook from my musings as Mr Spooky raised his hand for the party to stop, looking around trying to hear something. I heard a branch snap and I started making seals to bind it with paper when Kakashi turned his kunai on me.

"Are you going to turn on us so fast?" He asked, anger in his eyes.

"No! I was going to bind the thing we BOTH heard in the trees. Naruto trusts me why can't you." I replied, but before we could continue we heard the sound of rushing paper heading towards us.

Kakashi sent a fireball jutsu to burn it and whilst I was making signs to try and turn it away from us I felt a killing intent behind me, I transformed my body into paper right as three logs of wood came out of the tree to grapple around me.

"I'm on your side guys! Let me help turn this paper around!" I cried out

"No other Ninja is known to use paper Konan, we thought you would wait longer before launching a sneak attacking" Spoke Yamato.

I was about to try and run when I saw Naruto, he looked conflicted between helping his Senseis. I willed myself to keep calm and turned back to flesh, putting my arms out for them to be cuffed.

"I promise you I didn't do this, but if you want me cuffed and restrained then I shall let it be so." I resigned

With that Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi fought back against the torrent of paper, it quickly stopped and we got on our way again.

For a while the conversation was empty, no-one spoke after what happened, until finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Theres no way Konan did that Kakash-Sensei." He stated, sure as if saying the sky was blue.

"Naruto, I know you want to believe in her but who else do you know that uses paper?" Sighed Kakashi

"I don't know anyone other than Bushy brows and Bushy brows sensei that use the eight gates, but I know there has to be others! You both heard a sound and you interrupted her hand signs. Did either of you even sense any chakra coming from her?" Naruto continued.

"Naruto, it's fine. Trust has to come somewhere, if they don't want me next to them to help in combat it's their choice." I sighed.

"It's not right though! People need to be able to accept that others can change, the cycle is hate can't end if everyone is convinced that people are just waiting to screw them over!" Naruto cried out, his voice starting to rise.

A loud voice boomed out from beyond the treeline. "Would you have people trust blindly then? To forgive every time someone hurts you, even if they plan to do it again and again?"

"Who and where are you!" Cried out Naruto, slipping into full shinobi mode as he drew two kunais.

"Answer the question you runt" Came the only booming reply.

"... You forgive but don't forget, you have to teach people not to do whatever it is, education and working with them gives them a chance!" Was Naruto's reply.

"What about people who know that it's wrong and do it anyway huh!" The voice called.

"I don't have all the answers, but we need to believe there's a way to get through this, if we just keep on killing everyone they have their own families and friends that will take up the mantle, to get revenge on us for killing them, the bonds we worked so hard to make get pulled into an endless war." Naruto called up, in that moment of him proclaiming his idles I saw Nagato over him, the original Nagato before he became pain.

I called out.

"Who are you to judge Naruto, he's doing a whole lot better than you are. He's trying, he wants to find a solution instead of accepting that this cycle has to continue. Do you have an answer for the problem? Even if Naruto's isn't perfect it's alot better than shouting into a forest hoping the system will fix itself!"

I didn't even realize I had called out, but the words kept spilling out, as I heard something impacting the snow bellow me.

"People hurt others, that started a war, in that war three children found themselves, struggling to survive and all we wanted was a chance at life. That story is to common, the fact that you couldn't pick me out of a crowd just based on that is horrifying! But we accept it! We accept that we get pulled into wars started by people we never met just because we have been told its the only way. How do you think ideals get twisted, people don't go out intending to continue the cycle, they want revenge, they want to punish whoever did it, but when whoever did it is everyone, what do you think happens?"

I was crying now I realized, memories of our happy life with Jiraiya where being smashed against tears I should've cried when I helped kill him. Tears for Yahiko, for Nagato, and for the part of me I let die.

"Your both fools, you can go on with this nonsense however much you want, but I'm getting my revenge." Called out the voice, as we heard the person it belonged to ran off.

I felt my body tearing apart, the cursed mark on my back reacting to my sorrow as I threatened to turn to paper and engulf the forest with my sorrow.

"Konan are you okay!" Called out Naruto, sweet Naruto, as much as he tried to help all I could do was hurt him.

I turned to look at Naruto, ready to see his fear and hurt, but I was met with a great smile.

"Its gunna be okay Konan Believe it!" Cheered Naruto, giving a thumbs up pose that was almost creepy with its jollyness. With the massive change from my sadness I found myself bursting out in laughter.

Yamato let out a sigh, muttering to us. "Lets just get moving, we can camp once we get out the trees."

I nodded, the sharp cold air stinging against my tear stained skin, jumping from branch to branch was harder than you would expect with the wooden cuffs on my hands, but although I stumbled once, it was just a few jumps before we were out of the trees; Immediately the wind hit us, blowing hard and cold, we kept on running as the snow started to fall, and before long there was a full on snowstorm.

"Kakashi!" I shouted out. "Didn't the tree dude say we were camping once we got out the trees?"

"Your welcome to have here if you want." He said with a almost sing song voice. "The rest of us will be in the town up ahead."

I almost snapped at him, but I knew he just wanted to cause trouble, two can play at that game though.

"Oh thank you Sir Spooky, I don't know what I would eeevvvver do without such a wonderful guide through this weather." Laying it on with a teasing voice.

"Hm?" Questioned the copy nin. "Did you say something Konan?"

I sighed, and the group stayed in silence until we reached the town, and there, on top of the roof was a sight I never thought I would see again.

Jirara was there with blacked eyes, in an akatsuki cloak.

My breath was caught in my throat, I saw the others getting into a fighting stance as they looked at the three people in the red cloud cloaks next to my… dead? Teacher.

One of them I could guess to their identity, with his sharingan out and wearing the same rope around his waist that orochimaru once did, wielding a katana in his hand. It had to be Saskue.

The other two I had very little idea, though they were both in akatsuki cloaks, once of them had veins popping around her eyes so she must be a hyuuga, maybe the Hinata girl? I never got a good look in the fighting. And the last one was a mistery girl, whilst the others had crossed out Konoha forehead protector, hers was of the village in the mist; she had mid length black hair and pale skin, with eyes that spoke of her death already passing.

Naruto let out a cry.

"HAKU? HINATA? ERO-SENNIN? Saskue! Tell me whats going on!"

A voice came from none of the four in front of us, a girls voice this time.

"This is the Creed of the Hydra Naruto, those you have failed and let die have been re-born, to kill you."

* * *

Oooh boy. For any questions I may be asked, the voice is an OC and will be the only OC in my story, I needed someone with certain skills and instead of taking an established character I wanted to just give them the traits I needed.

Her name will be Rocksy Stone, and her major power is a earth jutsu to turn her body into different materials, yes her name is a massive pun. Its from a old roleplay server I was apart of.

This chapter was out sooner than my normal schedule I know, I was really inspired to make it, and I wanna keep on a roll, I honestly can't tell you when to expect the next one, but I'll try to have them done quickly.

I'm also looking for a new Beta mostly to keep me on track with making them, and a community to post this story to, if anyone knows them.

I hope you all enjoy Hinata now that she is back ;) This is what you wanted right?


	7. Hurt your characters

Naruto's POV

"Come on Sasuke." I pleaded. "The village needs you, Itachi is dead, Orochimaru is dead, we can go back to being team seven again."

I heard the sounds of weapons being drawn, but pushed it out of my mind.

"You have no idea what that village really is Naruto, It's just a cancer on this world." Came Sasuke's reply, as he started making hand signs.

"Ero Sennin! I thought you died" I called out, tears forming in my eyes. "How did you survive! I got your message, I saved Konoha and convinced Nagato to undo it all…"

Hinata spoke up "You let him die Naruto." She looked dead at me, eyes vacant. "You let us all down."

I could taste the bitter rage as the Kyuubi started to take control.

"Haku… I buried you… Just… how…" I said, feeling the cold air drop even further.

Haku started making hand seals as his only response.

"Naruto, these people aren't in their right mind. You have to get ready to fight." Ordered Kakashi.

Sasuke finished his hand signs at the same time as Haku, out of his mouth came 6 different fireballs.

"Fire release: Phoenix Sage flower Jutsu." He called out

The rush of heat was felt by everyone as they flew towards them, but before they could dodge the flames, a flock of ice birds came from Haku's mouth, sending icy senbon needles through the flames, disrupting both attacks.

I saw Kakashi dive into battle against my old Sensei, his hand coated in lighting.

Jirara never made an attempt to dodge it, instead he made hand signs as his hair grew to cover his body, its spikes firing out, and Kakashi was forced to use a substitution jutsu as the spines went straight through the log.

I was shaken from my stupor finally and I sent out a shadow clone to gather natural energy. I ran in to confront Sasuke letting the rest of the world fade away.

As I jumped in to fight Sasuke I made 10 more shadow clones, 5 of them dived straight in to fight Sasuke whilst the other 5 made three sets of rasengans, one in my hand.

Sasuke easily cut through the clones sent his way, and quickly made more hand signs as he spewed a great fireball from his mouth,dispersing the two clones with rassengens. I came in behind them ready to send mine into his chest, but a wall of ice appeared in the way, taking the attack.

My mind was vaguely aware that Kakashi and Yamato where fighting Jirara 2 on one, but I couldn't see Konan or Hinata; and before I had a chance to look for her Haku and Sasuke were back on me.

I started to form the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu when Sasuke slashed at me with his sword, I dived backwards and had to spin around to kick at Haku who was making hand signs for a jutsu.

I felt the shock of lightning as Sasuke launched a load of tiny electrically charged needles into my back. Haku jumped back as three paper shurikens flew through where he had been standing.

As a missile of black fire appeared where I had been standing I was forced to jump back right before a giant icicle landed in the same place. I vaguely heard names of Jutsu being called out alongside the attacks.

I managed to make the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu as 40 clones appeared on the field to give me room to breath. My skin was soaked with sweat, and a storm was forming overhead.

Before I could even come up with a plan, the clones were burst almost simultaneously, as a flurry of ice and lightning senbon needles flew threw them, a few hitting me.

I saw Haku starting to form the seals for a Jutsu. I felt the nine tails trying to drag me down, holding it back only because I knew everyone here was a friend. No good would come from letting that out.

Sasuke rushed into view, finishing off his hand signs and letting out 5 balls of fire, impacting into the snow, blocking my vision. Before I could do anything to clear it, Shurikens covered in flames came racing through.

I drew a kunai and blocked 3 of them, the fourth hitting me in the shoulder as the smell of burning flesh hit my nose.

"Come back to the village Saskue" I begged. "Don't make me kill you."

"Kill me!" Came Sasuke's laughing reply. "When we last fought I was still getting used to my power, and you couldn't stop me then, if you can even last 10 minutes then you can live."

With that the fight resumed.

The clone I sent off dispelled, returning its sage mode chakra to me. I felt the markings appearing on my eyes and I dashed into Hakus range, much faster than before.

Before he could react, my fist impacted into his stomach and sent him flying, and as Sasuke came started making hand signs I summoned a kage bunshin to throw me into him, which then ran off.

As Sasuke was part way through making hand sights the sage mode enhanced range impacted his fast, knocking him to the ground, in response he drew his sword, slashing at my left side, forcing me to jump backwards.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted. "Let me show you the power of the Uchiha clan, the clan that your village tried to erase."

I watched as purple energy began to form a ribcage around him. The purple energy flowing off of it like evil flames.

Just as I was about to dash in and use Frog Kata before Saskue's ability finished a paralyzing tag was slapped onto the back of my neck, I forced charka through it to push it off but it was too late.

"BEHOLD!" Cried Sasuke. "The Susanoo!"

I ran in to punch through the ribs of this new ability, but I felt my fist get stopped by pure chakra energy, I kicked backwards and tried to punch through it again to no avail.

As Kakashi flew past us, being impacted from a hit, Sasuke started making hand seals. I copied him, making the sign for kage bunshin myself, as he flew through various different signs, 3 of my clones flying forward to begin beating on it, sage enhanced fists starting to cause small cracks to appear, as I started to form a rasenshuriken in the hand of one of my clones.

As black fire erupted over the three beating on the rib cage the clone helping to stabilize the rasenshuriken faked a wince, Sasuke fell for the bait as he sent more of the black fire at it and it to dispersed.

Whilst Sasuke was in momentary shock at it being a clone, the rasenshuriken was let fly, impacting into the rib cage and sending Sasuke flying.

The purple energy shattered and I looked at where saskue impacted against the snow, Kakashi having ran back to the fight with Jirara. As the smoke and snow cleared Saskue was breathing heavily, blood smattered around his eyes.

"Saskue, you need to conserve your energy for the next battle." Called out a Monotone Hinata

"Fine." Snarled Sasuke. "I'll finish this runt."

I formed the hand sign for a Kage bunshin Jutsu as two of them sprung into place and we started to form the last charge of my rasenshuriken on the hand of a clone. Right as it was finishing, a large paper chakram, half frozen, came flying through, forcing the clone without the rasenshuriken to block it.

As that was happening, Sasuke brought forth a blade of lightning and cut down on the clone holding the rasenshuriken, I barely had time to jump away as it blew up, and I felt sage mode leave me.

Hinata called out again. "Saskue, we need to go, now."

Saskue glared at me, and started making hand signs, flipping through them so fast I couldn't see what he used but ending on monkey.

In an instant my world was replaced with pure pain, every part of my body cried out. I released the clone holding sage mode chakra that I made earlier but soon felt the empowered durability leaving me. The lightning faded away, I was vaguely aware I was now in a crater, on my hands and knees just panting.

I managed to force me head to look up to where Sasuke had been, only to see him gone, I looked around and there was no sign of any of the group that attacked them, Konan was surrounded in paper on the ground, some of it frozen solid. Kakashi and Yamato looked like they went through hell fighting a sannin, but came out alive on the other side.

"Where… did they go?" I managed to cough out.

"Sasuke was running out of chakra." Stated Konan, twisting her hands over themselves. "So was the Hinata girl I had been fighting, Haku and Jiraiya-sensei didn't seem to have that issue however."

Kakashi chimed in here. "Which begs the question, what was more important to the akatsuki than capturing Naruto."

* * *

Bleg. I don't think this fight scene turned out well, it feels too much like Naruto and co won because the other side decided to let them.

For anyone wondering, that was Kirin that Sasuke used and Naruto's second sage mode came from the clone he used to throw himself into Sasuke after hitting Haku. Next time we should have Konans side of the fight, so some of the interruptions in this fight will come from there.


	8. Paper Cuts

Haku jumped back as three paper shurikens flew through where he had been standing.

paralyzing tag was slapped onto the back of my neck

Right as it was finishing, a large paper chakram, half frozen, came flying through, forcing the clone without the rasenshuriken to block it.

Konan POV

I watched as Kakashi dived into battle against my old Sensei, his hand coated in lighting.

Jirara never made an attempt to dodge it, instead he made hand signs as his hair grew to cover his body, its spikes firing out as he used the same Jutsu he had used on me in our fight. Kakashi was forced to use a substitution jutsu as the spines went straight through the log.

Naruto kicked into action as he dove in against his former… against his friend. I started to make hand signs to help but I was interrupted by the Hyuga girl.

"You are before, and I am after." She spoke in monotone, her eyes looking right through me. "There is no chance for your victory here."

"I'm not going to let some princess stop me, I don't know why you turned against your village, but the road ends here, its time to turn back." I yelled, making hand signs for my jutsu.

As I started making the signs I saw the girl copying me, it was faster than I would of thought possible without a sharingan but I guess that's the power of the byakugan. Besides, there was no way for her to use this jutsu.

As my back broke open, two paper wings came out, and a flurry of paper Shurikens where fired out from them.

But before they could land, or even be blocked, two more paper wings appeared on the battlefield, on the back of this girl, and my explosive Shurikens where sent flying back at me.

I flew up out of the way of them, hearing them blow up on a tree behind me, and started making hand signs for a different Jutsu, before I could complete it the Hyuga was on me, flying in for close ranged combat.

I broke the signs and channeled chakra into my body, letting it turn further into paper. It was just in time as a gentle fist strike came past, flying straight through my body. In the moment her hand was inside me I flew through hand signs, my body turning into a swarm of paper shurikens, cutting into her arm.

I started to surround her with my shuriken body, only to hear her call out a technice.

"KAITEN!"

Chakra rushed through my body and I was sent flying backwards. I had to force my body back into its whole form, or risk losing pieces of myself, a few of them cut into Narutos fight forcing the ice user to dodge.

My mind was forced back into the current fight as the Hyuuga girl charged towards me she swung early and so I prepared to counter, but the joint of her arm turned into paper, cutting off the chakra to my right hand.

Before she could attack again I sent a flick with my hand, a paralyzing tag flying in between the joint of her arm. As it closed up her entire body froze.

"I don't know whats given you this power, but I've been using it for a lot longer than you have, you have weakness when you extend your body out to paper, and when you mitigate them you make the others worse." I sighed. "I don't even know why you want to fight Naruto"

I summoned another two paper tags and send them flying towards where Naruto was fighting hen I felt the girl surging her chakra. I ducked imidatly as her fist went blazing through where my head was before, slamming into the tags I was preparing and knocking them off course.

I jumped backwards, sending three paper shuriken at the princess, one of which was made from an exploding tag, but instead of just blocking them she send out a wave of chakra, the exploding tag impacting into my arm and blowing me back.

As was send flying back she raised her hands, paper flying up from all around and barreling down onto me, I was well aware of the amount of chakra that had to take, but it barely seemed to affect her at all.

I rolled to the side as a spike of paper flooded down, an explosion triggering at its tip, as another rushed to impale me I quickly flew through hand signs to disrupt the paper, and jumped up to my feet.

"I know all the tricks you can pull I came up with them! No matter how you try to hide it, your chakra has to be running low." I cried out.

The heiress glared at me, "I have the improved product, your deactivated prototype doesn't compare, You and Naruto are just a distraction, a way for us to get ready for an upcoming fight, so dance and fight all you can, you are just the opening act."

Whilst she monologue at me and called something to Saskue I focused on the stray bits of paper left scattered around the battle, They pulled together into a chakram and soared towards her back, just before it hit however the ice user send out a shockwave of freezing air, knocking it off course.

"You actually think you can hit me? Unlike yours, my allies are looking out for my back, so how about we send to on its way." Mocked Hinata, a twisted grin on her face. She flicked her wrist and send it hurtling towards Naruto, him having to waste valuable time on blocking it.

I quickly hit two hand signs, just enough to get paper to jut out in a spike over my fist whilst I launched my punch at her chest, she didn't even bother to dodge it, just sending a Jukun empowered punch into my chest, I gritted through it and stabbed the paper blade into her side, it letting out an explosion that send us both flying back.

As I coughed in the dust my opponent called out to her allies, "Saskue, we need to go, now."

I tried to send another wave of paper shurikens at her and she just turned to blast chakra it faltered, the shurikens cut into her arm, right before I was about to follow up I felt a surge of chakra from naruto's fight and suddenly a massive lightning dragon crashed down upon him, the blinding light blocked my vision and the roaring thunder filled my ears, I could feel the shock waves emanating from where naruto had been standing and the raw static electricity left a burning smell in the air.

By the time the light show had finished, we were all on our knees, but our foes had dispersed, we survived at least.

* * *

A/N Not really happy about this one but felt the need to get it out so I can get past it. I'm a bad writer but thanks for all of yall for staying with me. Its hard to stay motivated but every time I get a notification about this story I write a little bit more. You all are amazing people, please remember that its cause of your support that people can be motivated to keep writing, you never know when what you say will really help someone 3.


End file.
